


Wanting You

by FormidablePassion



Series: Wincest Love Week 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hex Bags, M/M, Mind Reading, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Love Week, Wincest Love Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Returning to their hotel after a hunt the brothers quickly realize thatsomethingisn't right.Dean figures it out pretty quickly and both brothers are on board for what happens next.





	Wanting You

**Author's Note:**

> This year I participated in the [Wincest Love Week](http://wincestloveweek.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr.  
> This was the second day and the prompts were:  
>  Reading each other’s minds  
>  Sick!fic (you can make it as extreme as you want)  
>  Carpet burns  
> I choose Reading each other's minds.  
> I hope you enjoy!!

The brothers returned to their hotel room hot and ready for a cold beer. 

“I call first shower!” Dean headed toward the bathroom as he started to remove his shirts. 

_ Damn _ ,  _ well I suppose you need it. _ Sam thought. 

Dean turned around, “What?”

Sam looked up from where he was setting the weapons down on the table where Dean would clean them later. “I didn’t say anything.” 

_ Yeah, right.  _ Dean thought. 

“Yeah, okay.” Dean told Sam and walked to the shower. Sam watched him go with a look of confusion. 

 

When Dean walked out of the bathroom he was hit with a sudden desire to…  _ fuck himself? _ That couldn’t be right. He looked over to Sam laying on his bed with his head back and eyes closed. 

“You’re up buddy!” Sam opened his eyes and blinked at Dean. Looked him over and where his towel was slung low on his hips. He looked down to his feet as he got off the bed. Dean made his way to the duffle on his bed and stumbled a bit as he was hit with an image of Sam on his knees, one hand behind Dean and the other stroking his cock while those soft pink lips kissed Dean’s hips and moved lower. 

The image was cut off and Sam grabbed his arm, “You alright man?” 

_ What the fuck was that? _ Dean thought. 

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother and moved his hand. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just, go shower, you stink.” Dean said and looked away. 

_ Fuck you smell so good, stop Sam, just, walk away.  _ Sam walked to the bathroom and shut the door. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Dean was almost positive he was hearing Sam’s thoughts or seeing them too. 

He turned to his bag and grabbed a pair of boxers and threw them on. He had something to look into.

 

Sam was taking his time in the shower. He needed to. Unless he was going to go to the bar and find someone else. He let his mind wander to the idea he had earlier.  _ Sliding down Dean’s body and worshiping it, opening him up slowly, taking his time lavishing Dean’s cock with licks before taking him down as far as he could. _ Sam’s hand paused mid stroke on his hard dick when a thought, or image, that was clearly not his own invaded his thoughts. 

_ It was Dean. Naked and his legs straddling Sam’s thighs. Dean leaned down and whispered something against Sam’s lips, but never actually kissed him, leaving Sam to chase after Dean’s mouth. Dean took Sam’s cock in his hand and the slick from the lube was welcome as the head of his cock was pressed bare against Dean’s hole. Dean slowly slid down until the head breached the rim and he stopped, eyes squeezed shut and plush lip bit between his teeth and a light sweat covering his body.  _ Dean had never looked more beautiful to Sam. His hand picked up the pace and stroked faster.

“Sam.” Dean’s voice stopped him. His eyes flew open and the image dissolved. Sam held his breath. 

“I think that the witch we killed planted hex bangs in our room to turn us against each other. I’ve got two of them here, there was one under each of our beds.” Dean took a deep breath. “Now, I’m pretty sure they were meant to allow us to read minds. I mean, what would be the quickest way to get brothers to fight right?” 

Sam tried to clear his mind to a blank slate. 

Dean chuckled, “Looks like it might end up having the opposite effect.” Dean’s voice held the smile that Sam was sure was on his face. “I’ll be waiting for you, ready if you are.” 

_ Time to own up to these desires Sam. We both want it, it would seem. I’m game if you are. _ An image of a naked Dean sucking Sam’s cock filled Sam’s head and Sam groaned. 

Not bothering to grab a towel, Sam turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He quickly left the bathroom and overtook Dean as he was still walking away. Sam made sure to steer them so they landed on the bed. 

His wet naked body pressed against Dean’s, only in boxers, and Dean groaned. Sam’s mind was filled with a barrage of images of Sam bending Dean over and fucking into him, Dean screaming his name and he rode Sam’s cock, and a myriad of other ways that Dean wanted his brother. 

Sam lifted himself enough to turn Dean to his back and kiss him softly. Dean deepened the kiss and thrust his hips up against Sam. Sam pulled back slightly and grinned against Dean’s lips. 

“I think we both have a few ideas on how to take care of that.” Sam kissed Dean’s lips one more time before fulfilling the fantasies they had been inadvertently sending one another.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
